1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new staking system for a tree or the like and to a new stake for such a system or the like as well as to new methods of making such a system and such a stake.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a stake for a tree or the like comprising a piece of material having an upper end means adapted to be operatively associated with an end of a support rope or the like that is to be interconnected to the tree that is planted in the ground or the like, the piece of material having a lower end means adapted to be driven into the ground in spaced relation to the tree by hammering or the like on the upper end means thereof, the stake having a pair of opposed side means and a centerline extending between the upper end means and the lower end means thereof.
It is also known to provide a staking system for a tree or the like comprising a tree or the like planted in the ground or the like, a plurality of stakes driven into the ground in a generally circular array about the tree, and a plurality of rope means respectively having upper end means attached to the tree and lower end means attached to the stakes, each stake comprising a piece of material having an upper end means interconnected with the lower end means of its respective rope means and having a lower end means driven into the ground by hammering or the like on the upper end means thereof, each stake having a pair of opposed side means and a centerline extending between the upper end means thereof and the lower end means thereof. For example, see the prior art structure illustrated in FIG. 1 of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,506 to Lawson.